


There Is No Arizona

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e01 Exile on Main St., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, hunting alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Arizona

The Impala does not have built-in air conditioning. Therefore, Dean and Sam always avoided deserts and the Deep South during summer whenever possible. The encounter with Gabriel in Florida was in February, the one with the crossroads demon in Mississippi in November, and Sam ran away from Flagstaff in April.

The Charger has air conditioning. Therefore, when a werewolf a pattern of bodies turns up in Sedona in July, Sam is there. Sam looks through newspapers to track the kills over the past two months, and there are The kills all have the missing heart that is a classic sign of werewolf attacks, but not a one of them is on the full moon. Sam links all the kills to a particular community college, then to a particular student at same, Thomas Murray. If the lunar cycle were right, Sam would assume he's a werewolf and act accordingly. As it is, Sam cannot assume anything, not even that Sam can take him in a fight, because he's as large as Sam (though the weight appears to be fat, not muscle) and this is, after all, Arizona, where there is little in the way of gun control. (Sam stocks up as long as he's in the state.)

Sam follows Murray home and watches him sleep. The moon rises at midnight; Murray goes to bed at two. Almost as soon as he's fallen asleep, he changes, the way Madison did. A silver bullet puts him down and a second keeps him down.

Sam calls Samuel. Werewolves are _not_ supposed to change on the quarter moon.


End file.
